


Bidirectional: The History and Culture of the Zax

by Endgames



Category: The Zax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Academia, Documentaries, F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endgames/pseuds/Endgames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the Zax evolve? How do they get food when going in only one direction all their lives? What are they really like? This is an attempt to extrapolate, in rhyme, how the species might survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bidirectional: The History and Culture of the Zax

**Author's Note:**

> Author:  
> Dr. Ender G. Ames, Department of Cryptobiology, Office M364  
> Editor and Photographer:  
> Dr. Snow E. Iris, Department of Arts and Literacy, Office 129  
> University of Prax  
>   
> Acknowledgement:  
> This work is dedicated to Dr. Theophrastus Seuss, the original researcher of the Zax, amongst his many pursuits of the fantastic. The Zax truly belong to him. Credit goes also to Dr. William Wonka for his study of large, carnivorous predators.

Rather well known, by an anecdotal story, these days,

the Zax, as a rule, are rather set in their ways.

Their purpose in life appears to be solely that of migration.

The direction of which is dependent on the individual's orientation.

 

There exist many breeds of horses, cats, and dogs;

but of Zax, only two types have been recorded in our logs.

The distinction is in the choice between North or South aim,

all other discernable characteristics seem the to be same.

 

Only the chosen direction is acceptable, it seems,

as any creature approaching the Zax soon gleams.

An attempt to budge a Zax from its path

invites the descent of its rather vicious wrath.

 

The hairy bipedal beings don't look even as scary as poodles,

and appear to be great snacks for wandering Whangdoodles.

Yet even the Hornswogglers stay out of the reach of the Zax,

for food is a scarce find for the Zax set in their tracks.

 

For as much as they use their fast-fingers on prey,

and their claws to skin and gut the animals they slay,

they're as good at retrieving nearby corn, roots, and beans;

as well as climbing up or down cliffs, branches, and ravines.

 

The Zax are strong swimmers, always able to fight the flow.

Strangely though, the height of their jump is rather low.

Most impressive of traits is their sense of direction.

Their bearing is unerring, never needing course correction.

 

They seem to never use the sun or stars for navigation,

nor do they have knowledge of their current location.

The most accepted theory is a case of extremely strong magnetoception,

while other researchers postulate species-wide extra sensory perception.

 

The Zax also have their widely-famous pride.

When they walk over the prairie, they refuse to hide.

If they happen to move into a poorly placed town,

they'll block traffic until the wall in front is torn down.

 

Because of little food, the possibility is distinct,

that the entire species at any time could go extinct.

So they've developed rules to govern intra-species interaction,

to prevent fighting over any perceived etiquette infraction.

 

No Zax will touch another for bypassing or for mating

until permission is granted, or they'll both remain waiting.

This can result in a stalemate, oft between alpha males,

that can last, without food, until one of them ails.

 

Most Zax live within the well-worn trails' linear confines

that run parallel to the country's longitudinal lines.

These make for easy traveling, as no towns are in the way,

brush is trampled, climbing holds marked, and no trees cause delay.

 

This can cause issues, when every food source is stripped clean.

Slower Zax are forced to subsist on grass-based cuisine.

They also do not usually trade with other species for food,

as they're likely to eat the trader when in a peckish mood.

 

With regard to mating, their travels necessitate it happening en route.

Zax are likely to copulate with several others during their long commute.

However, the gestation period, only necessity dictates;

though the litter size is correlated with the number of mates.

 

The embryos enter a stasis until the birthing fields they reach,

a long line of Zax, stretched out on a soft-sanded beach.

Here the females give birth, and then hold their young for years,

for their offspring traveling away is among the mothers' great fears.

 

Most of the males all clamber to the front of the line,

move into the ocean, and stand for years in the brine.

Their sole job is to grab food for every mother, son, and daughter;

tossing back the fish they snatch from the multitude in the water.

 

When the infants stop nursing and are mature enough to learn the rules,

they begin instruction in the so-called North or South-Going Schools.

Offspring will eventually leave in the opposite of their mother's direction,

initially leading to the belief that they inherit their sire's predilection.

 

If a group of Zax have had a journey with particularly harsh conditions,

they will want better food available on their offspring’s' expeditions.

When the younglings graduate, after their group's traveling night feast,

their mothers will suddenly hurl them bodily to the West or the East.

 

The mothers had collaboratively made a direction and distance decision,

and the offspring always seem to land in a line with uncanny precision.

But the pain from the unnatural movement causes great psychological strife;

the wound to the pride remains with each Zax for the rest of its life.

 

The thrown group stays together, and due to their isolation,

they have to utilize the rarely seen homodirectional procreation.

Often the party dies from impassable terrain or short rations,

but those that succeed form more great paths for migration.

 

The parents left behind, their purpose in life done,

turn towards the sea to perform one final run.

They swim as long and far as they can, straight out in the ocean,

until, lungs failing, they drift sideways, freed from compulsion.


End file.
